Happy Ever after
by Magic-In-The-Air
Summary: When the starkid girls are thrown into a fairytale world they discover that our favourite heroines didn't have it easy, they have to find there hansom princes and get there happily ever after, before there time runs out. If they ever want to get back to their own world they'll have to find each other, too bad their only source of contact comes in the form of Devin Lyttle. RPF!
1. Little green box

"Mail!" Shouted Joe as he walked into Lauren and Julia's living room.  
He dumped a collection of letters on the floor in front of them and amongst them was a small package, wrapped in emerald green paper. "Joey's place five minuets" he said before he left the girls.  
"Yay!" Squealed Lauren grabbing the green box and reading the tag. "For the Starkid girls, signed X"  
"Open it Lo" Said Julia  
"Yeh hurry up" Added Jaime  
Lauren pulled the pretty green paper away to reveal a little brown box. She pulled off the lid and tipped five silver necklaces, each with a crystal pendent. One had a shoe made of clear crystal, there was one that looked like a tiny rose, a pink comb, a green mermaid and a little blood-red apple.  
"Can I have the shoe?" Asked Denise.  
"Sure, as long as I get the mermaid!" said Jaime  
"Um guys can I have the rose?" Julia asked tentatively  
"Sure Jules, Mere mind if I have the comb?"  
"What... uh... Oh yeh" Said Meredith snapping out of her thoughts. "The apples cute... Guys we're supposed to meet the boys at Joeys apartment in... Now!" She said whilst fastening the clasp on her necklace.  
They ran down the short flight of stairs to Joey's apartment, with the amount of times they were late it was good that the little set of apartments they owned was small.

* * *

"Sorry we were late!" said Meredith taking the seat next to Brian.  
"Ah, no big deal" Said Dylan wrapping his arm around Denise.  
"New necklace?" Said Brian  
"Yeh how'd you know?" Said Meredith  
"Tag" said Brian uniting a piece of paper from the back of her chain.  
"What does it say?" said Julia  
"It says-  
'Tales of truth, hope and romance,  
read aloud and take a chance  
Let the story's run their course,  
lest you be filled with remorse  
Live your lives in joy and laughter  
and you'll live happy ever after'" read Meredith.  
A low humming noise started to echo through the room  
"Whats that supposed to mean?... And Lo please shut up with the noise" Said Darren  
"It's not me! I thought it was Jaime" said Lauren  
"I thought it was Jules"  
"Denise?"  
"Not me"  
"G-Guys look" Said Meredith pointing to the necklace. It was humming and... glowing? "Denise yours is doing it too!"  
"So's mine!" Exclaimed Julia  
"And mine!" Squealed Lauren  
"Guys mine feels hot! Quick take them off!" Yelled Jaime.  
They pulled at the clasps and tried to get them off but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly there was a flash of bright white light, they were thrown to the ground and everything went black.


	2. Cinderella Donavan

"My head!" Denise groaned. "What the hell happened with those necklaces Dylan! Meredith! Joey!"  
She looked down to see a sparkling black and white checked floor, she could see a little bucket of water a mop and a cloth. Two muddy feet appeared in her line of vision.  
"Get up! Don't think you can go slacking on my floors! Clean faster girl!" Denise looked up at this woman  
"B-Bonnie!" she stuttered suddenly finding herself very afraid. Bonnie slapped her across the face.  
"Step-Mother!" Bonnie shouted.  
"W-What are you talking about?" Denise stammered, her cheek felt like it was on fire but somehow she couldn't bring herself to fight back.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Get back to work!"  
Denise became aware of two other figures moving close to her. They were dressed in extravagant old style gowns, so was Bonnie.  
"Lilly! Devin!"  
"Shut up! You missed a spot Cinderella!" Lilly laughed pointing to the fresh trail of mud from her shoes. Denise looked down at herself, she was wearing a threadbare brown shawl over a dirty, worn and mended grey dress. Bonnie and Lilly walked away and Devin muttered something about food. As soon as they were out of earshot however she offered Denise a hand and helped to pull her up.

A "I'm so sorry Denise! Let me help." Said Devin bending down to help clean up the mud.

"Devin where am I? Why was Lilly acting like that? And why did she call me that?"  
"I was hopping you could tell me that. One minuete i'm at Lilly's place, the next I'm here. Lilly doesn't remember, I think it has something to do with these" she said gesturing to a necklace just like the ones they had received only it had all five pendants only smaller. "Bonnie and Lilly both have them"  
"I have one too! Only mine only has a shoe."  
"They don't come off I've tried everything. Denise it sounds crazy but I think were in the story... you know Cinderella"  
"It fits... Wait where are the others then? Jules, Lo, Mere and Jaime all have the necklaces too!"  
"DEVIN!" yelled Bonnie from upstairs.  
"I have to go, that note thing in the box said to let the story's run their course. We just have to play along I'll try to slip away later" Devin whispered before running off upstairs.


	3. Ariel Lyn Beatty

Jaime woke up in a warm bed she felt a bit strange and sort of light headed.  
"Jaime, quick we don't have long" Said Devin  
"Mfffm! What happened... Devin?"  
"Yeh ok so there's something strange about these necklaces" she said pointing to her own "We have to do this quick so here goes." she pulled the cover down off of Jaime's legs, only they went her legs at all, it looked like she was wearing her dolphin safe tunes costume only this looked very, very real. So that's what felt strange, she was underwater. Time to freak out now.  
"Oh my dead god Devin what happened! Why do I have a freaking tail! Is this a joke? Please tell me this is a joke!  
"Jaime calm down. Remember the notes that came with the necklaces?" Devin whispered, gritting her teeth in pain, Jaime nodded. "Well they talked about story's and now... Well let's just say your not exactly yourself, and nether am I" she said swimming upwards to show off her own pink tail. "I kind of remember meeting Denise somewhere... It's like a memory of a dream... It was a big house and she was... I think she was Cinderella. Lilly's here and Bonnie will probably be here too. They don't remember us, only who they are in the story so don't trust them too much. Lilly's not too bad here manageable bitch, she was completely evil with Denise. I've got to go now... I have to find somewhere safe to move. Play along with the story Ariel." and with that she swam away.  
"Devin! Wait! Don't go!"


	4. Switching Stories

**Sorry I'm editing because I just realised I f****d things up a little because I said Ali was there in this chapter and that Tessa was there in the other so... -IWannaBe**

Devin swam away as fast as she could, but by the time she got to her room in the castle she was close to blacking out. She sank down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her, but by then the edges of her vision were blurring, she closed her eyes and passed out completely.

Just like the last time she woke up somewhere completely different. She was in a simple bed but it sure beat waking up on the floor like she had when she saw little miss mermaid pants. She looked around the room, it was small and pretty basic there were two other wooden beds, a chest of drawers, and a small box, padlocked shut.

She peeled back the covers to see that she was, in fact human this time, then she walked over to the other two beds to check her companions identity. She was shocked to find, not Bonnie and Lilly as she had expected, but Brittany and Tessa.

"There's more of us in the story's than I thought... I just hope they remember..." she mused.

Devin walked down the narrow set of stairs into a little room, it was furnished in an almost identical fashion to the first, except there was only one bed, and no padlocked box. She crept over to glance at who was in the bed, and was shocked to find them waking up.


	5. Aurora Albain

Julia woke up to somebody looming over her, she was in an strange room she'd never seen before. She screamed at the top of her lungs and the person leaning over her jumped back, just enough for her to see who it was.  
"Devin! Where am I! I was in Chicago... With the guys then they exploded..."  
"Julia! Shh you've woken the others. They might not remember, its crazy but were in a story... I just don't know which yet, play along with what they say, it could be our only way out of here."  
"Rose! What's wrong?" Ali shouted  
"Are you alright Rose?" Said Brittany running into the room.  
"She can't remember" Hissed Devin  
"I umm... I had a nightmare..." it was Plausible at least.  
"I know what'll take your mind off it. Go get some wildflowers from in the woods."  
"I'll come help you get ready..." Volunteered Devin  
"Picking wildflowers in the woods! That's supposed to be fun!" Hissed Julia once the others were upstairs out of earshot.  
"Yes! It's super good. Don't you realise who you are, you're Briar Rose!"  
"Who?"  
"Aurora!" When Julia still looked confused Devin said "Sleeping Beauty"  
"Oh, why am I here, it's to do with those necklaces right?"  
"Yeh, we all got them, Lilly and Bonnie are around somewhere as well. I'm the only one who remembers though, well apart from you lot"  
"What you mean the others are here too!"  
"Yeh I keep flitting between the stories, falling asleep in one and waking up in another. So far I've been Denice's stepsister and Jaimie's real mermaid sister, I dont know where I'm gonna wake up next, or when I'll pass out again but it- Shit! aghh" She yelled doubling over in pain. "It's s-starting again! T-t-the pain it's getting - aghh! - worse. Don't call the others, I'll come back soon, tell them I felt sick and went back to sleep." She said before she blacked out.  
"Devin!" Julia checked she was breathing normally and pulled her up onto the bed. "Come back soon Devin" she whispered before descending the stairs


	6. Repunzel Lopez

Lauren slowly opened her eyes, aware of an acute pain in her left temple, but what she saw though confused her. She was in a small wood panelled room, with two open doors, leading to other doorless rooms and only one window, she could also see something that looked suspiciously like hair in front of her. She stood up and walked over to it, yep it was hair. "Eeewwwwww!" She squealed.

"Well that's creepy" She traced it around and around the room until she saw the mirror.

"Holy mother of dead God!" she said staring at her hair. "M-My hair isn't that long! And it haven't been this blond since collage!" She pinched her arm hard enough to leave a bruise. "Wake up Lauren wake up! Ow! What the fudge is going on!"

"Meredith?!" Floated through the open window, Lauren ran to it hoping it was one of her friends, or maybe someone who could tell her what in dead gods name was going on!

She leaned out of the window and almost threw up, she was in a fudging tower! This may sound strange but she hated heights!"

"Lo? Is that you?" She heard in a very distinctive southern accent.

"DEVIN! What in dead gods name is going on!"

"Lo let me in we might not have much time"

"How do I let you up?"

"You're in a tower with no door, and long hair, you work it out!"

"No way!"

"Hey! I don't weigh that much!"

"Ugh! Fine! If I ever find out who put me in here I'm gonna go all Taz on their ass"

"Whatever, let down your hair Blondie!"

"Watch it!" She said gathering up the ridiculous amount of hair and throwing it out of the window, directly onto Devin's head.

"Hey!" She said, twisting a thick piece of hair and tying it around her waist before grabbing on tight and starting to climb.

Lauren felt like her hair was being ripped out of her skull, how did Repunzel do this every day? When Devin finally reached the top she hoisted herself through the window onto the stone floor of Lauren's room.

"We're in the story's, I don't know how or why but it has something to do with these" she said pointing to the necklace. "I'm traveling between them somehow, Denise is Cinderella, Jaime is Ariel, Julia is Sleeping Beauty, you're Repunzel and I guess that means Meredith's gonna be Snow White but I haven't been there yet. I think we're-" She stopped suddenly when she heard a strange noise coming from one of the other rooms the girls slowly made their way towards the doors but they didn't see an attacker, they saw an adorable baby poker bear wearing a collar pawing at a little fish tank.

"Awwww! I thought I was gonna get stuck with that lizard thing! This little guy is much cuter!"

"What's his name?" Devin asked

Lauren looked at the collar and burst out laughing.

"What?"

"It's JoMo!" Lauren gasped sending them both into bursts of giggles.

"What's with the fish tank though?" Lauren asked Devin who was closer to it.

"A starfish? What's up with that?"

"OMDG!" Laughed Lauren "Don't you see, a panda and a starfish! We got JoMo and Tessa!" Which sent both of them into fresh fits of laughter.


	7. Erased and Replaced

Meanwhile Aurora Albain was dressed in a peasants dress and fixed her hair back with a thick black ribbon. She walked down the narrow stairs and saw that Tessa and Brittany just starting to wake up. Tessa nodded towards the basket on the side and motioned for her to brake it, she did as she was instructed and when Britney sat up she said.

"Britney do you know where there's another basket, was about to go pick flowers but this ones broken"

"Oh, how did that happen, I'll go get another, I'll be two minutes."

Once she was out of earshot Tessa started to panic.

"Jules what the hell is going on me and JoMo were backstage at JMOMS and the necklace exploded and now Britney keeps calling you Rose! I'm so confused"

"It's the story's, they came to life, were in sleeping beauty"

"Julia I'm scared, I can't quite member stuff from before we came here but I'm starting to remember things that have never happened to me. It's like I'm being erased and replaced with somebody else, Julia what if my memories disappear completely! What happens to me!"

"Tessa, calm! Devin remembers when she wakes up to talk to her about it, I have to go play the part and do whatever the hell sleeping beauty did.

"I'm back, there's only one spare basket so please don't brake it until I have time to go into town and get some more ok?"

"Yeh fine"

"Oh and Rose, happy birthday sweetie"


	8. Playing Along

**I promise we'll be going to Meredith in the next chapter but for now were back with Repunzel Lopez. Please review! It makes me so happy to see what you guys think. -IWannaBe**

**.**

Lauren didn't know what to do, Devin had said she might collapse but now what was she supposed to‽

"Shit! Think Lo think!"

"Repunzel! Let me up!"

Holy crap, Bonnie! Bonnie was Gothel! She had to hide Devin! She started to push her under the bed when she kicked a knot in the old wood and a hole opened up in the floor, just the right size for Devin. She unceremoniously dumped Devin into the hole, poked the knot again casing the floorboards to close up over the opening and ran to the window.

"Um... Hi"

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! Let me in!"

"Sorry" Lauren replied, once again throwing her hair out of the window and preparing herself for the pain that was to come. Apparently Bonnie had gained some weight since she left, though Lauren resisted the urge to say anything to her about it.

"Now darling, with it being so short a time to your birthday, can you please tell me what you want?"

"Can I go out of the tower"

"NO!" She roared and went on to tie some huge speech about how it was dangerous outside, Lo kind of tuned out, she was just playing along really, she knew the story better than anyone, now she was supposed to ask for that special paint so she could sneak out.

"Ok mother, could I maybe have some of that special paint you gave me once, made with the shells?"

"Oh" her face fell "well Repunzel that's almost two days away..."

"Please! I'll be fine here on my own for a few days"

"Well if that's what you really want..." She seemed unsure

"Thank you! OMDG I love you so much!" LoLo lied

"I love you more" Bonnie smiled "now Repunzel will you please let me out?"

"Oh um... Yeh sorry!"


	9. Snow Stepien

"Ugh! Where am I?" Meredith groaned. It smelt like wood and damp and she could make out greenish silhouettes of what looked like trees. As her eyes became adjusted to the faint green glow making it's way through the canopy she saw she was on a forest floor, she could also see a shadowy figure advancing on her, she scrambled up off the floor and started to back away.  
"Bri? Dare? W-Who are you?"  
"Don't you recognise me Miss?" She did she knew that voice.  
"Matt! Thank dead god! What the hell is going on? How did I get here?"  
"You don't remember miss? You're mother sent me here with you, she sent me hear to kill you miss" He said in an almost robotic way, pulling a dagger out and raising it against her, Meredith ran, she ran faster than shed ever run in her life, a fact that was not helped by her ridiculous dress. She tripped on a fallen branch and Matt loomed over her, dagger in hand.  
"Matt! Matt please this isn't you! Please don't!"  
She looked straight into his eyes begging him for her life and she saw something shift he seemed to snap out of a trance and it was like he was only just realising what he was doing.  
"T-The queen s-she'll have my head"  
"What queen? Matt what are you talking about?"  
"Run! Run Snow! Get as far from here as you can!"  
"Snow what are you-"  
"RUN!" There was so much power and ferocity in his voice that she did just what he said, she ran and she didn't stop. She ran until she was exhausted and then she kept running until she collapsed on the doorstep of a remote cottage in the middle of nowhere. She had blacked out completely before she even knew what had happened.


	10. Under da sea!

**Just to clarify, Devin is one only one passing out, and the whole Tessa thing is important so... Pretty please with a redvine on top review!- IWannaBe**

"Up! Up! Up!" Someone yelled near where Jaime was laid

"Ugh what?" Said a familiar voice from beside her. She turned to see Britney sitting up sleepily in the bed beside her.

"Britney!" She said, playing along like Devin said.

"Will you guys please shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Ali groaned from a few beds down

"Hey it's Tessa that's trying to wake everyone up!" Britney said defensively

"Guuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyysssssss shhhhhhhhh!" whined Lily

"Come on! We have to get up, dad will be pissed if were late" Tessa said shaking a still unconscious June

"Tessa! It's 6am!"

"Yeh there's a royal court session this morning, and we all know how long it takes us to get ready" She replied energetically

A highly pissed off Ali threw a well aimed pillow at Tessa's head, starting a full on pillow fight, which Jaime found very tricky being as she was only just getting the hang of her new tail. After the fun all of the girls swam off to get ready, Jaime, though feeling a bit uncomfortable in the rather revealing top convinced herself she was playing a part and that it was simply a part of her costume. She looked at herself in a mirror for the first time since she got mermaidified she was shocked to find she looked more like Ginny than herself. Her hair shoulder length was red and curled. She side braided it to keep it out of the way, before going to the more important task of trying to find her way around the castle without getting lost or attracting suspicion.

"J-Julia?" She heard from behind her, she turned to see Tessa, tail and all stood there wide eyed looking very confused.

"Tessa it's Jaime" She said, not sure weather to be glad that someone else seemed to remember or to be scared that she didn't seem to know her.

"Jaime, Jaime! I-I'm losing my mind, I remember things that never happened, but I can't remember big parts of my life... What's wrong with me? I-I don't remember my boyfriends name! Julia I'm scared" She said her voice braking

"Tessa! Its going to ok, I'm Jaime, remember me?" She nodded "Do you remember who Julia is?" She nodded again, Jaime thought she was crying but it was hard to tell, because you know they were under the sea after all "Tessa who's JoMo"

"Is he my boyfriend?"

"Yes! Tessa that's good! Just keep reminding yourself of things like that, try to fight it!"

"I love him very much don't I?"

"Yes. Yes you do"

"Then why don't I remember his face?"

"Tessa, well get through this, we'll get out of here, you just have to hold on to yourself, remember who you are"

"My name is Tessa Netting, I'm in love with Joe Moses, I live in New York."

"Yeh, just keep doing that! Now how are we supposed to find our way to this royal thingi"

"Umm... Follow the others" she laughed

"Yeh let's go" Jaime giggled as they swam out if the room, knocking over an end table in the process

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Umm... Jaime we're lost aren't we?"

"No... Yes" She admitted as they swam past a marble statue for at least the third time. "We're just going round in circles"

"I knew it! Do you think we should ask for directions?"

"Tessa! We can't, we live here remember?"

"Well... Maybe we could try to find Devin? She's the oldest so she has her own room"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm trying Jaime! I really am but memories keep popping up... Getting blurred, I remember stuff she remembers but mine are getting dimmer, like trying to remember a dream. Who's LoLo? I know I'm supposed to remember her but I don't know who she is!"

"Tessa, calm down! I know it's hard but you have to keep fighting her. Who are the rest of the girls who were in that room?"

"Ali, June, Britney... Lily?"

"Yeh Tessa! And who are they to you?"

"M-My sis- friends... They're friends"

"Great! Now we're already late and lost, lets try to find where were supposed to be going"

"This way?"

"Sure, looks as good as any"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I think this is it" Tessa whispered staring at the big gold door.

"Yeh, you want to go first or should I?"

"I will" Tessa said pushing open the door a little and nervously ducked inside, followed quickly by Jaime

"You're late." Said non other than Jim Povolo "I expect this sort of thing from you Ariel but Tessa, I thought you at least would be here in time"

"Sorry father" she mumbled.

"Sorry um... father, we lost track of time" Jaime said

"Tessa! You woke us all up then you're the one who's late!" Complained Lily

"It's not her fault, we all know that Ariel got them lost again" Laughed June

"Well you're here now... As you all know its Ariel's eighteenth birthday soon, and that on that day she'll be able to go up to the surface to see the hoo-mons" Jim announced. Jaime had to stifle a giggle at this, she was twenty-four!

"Just like you always wanted sis" June said

"I don't see why you want to go so bad, it's not as if it's all that good" Lily scoffed

"Come on Lilly! She's had to watch us all go, you can't blame her for wanting her chance!" Britney laughed

"Plus it's cool up there, when I went they had these things they called fireworks, they're like nothing you've ever seen, so bright!" Ali sighed

"What was you're favourite part Tessa?" Asked June

"I... Um... The music! I liked the music"

"What about you Lily? There must have been something you liked!" Asked Devin

"Well... They were doing a play! On the shore for the kids! It was so good! I loved it!"

"See! I knew you liked it!" June laughed

"Looks like you're going to have a totally awesome time Ariel, but I have golf with king Cox in twenty minutes and I really have to go, you have a free day today so are you girls ok to amuse yourselves for today?"

"Yes father" They chorused before swimming off in there different directions. Tessa, Jaime and Devin swam out of a window towards the garden where they saw a well. This immediately attracted their attention because well, they didn't exactly need water down here did they?

"You think it's down there?" Tessa asked

"Definitely" Replied Devin

"Umm what are you guys talking about... Guys! Where are you going!" Jaime shouted after them as they swam down into the well, she followed and saw them sliding aside a rusted metal grate half way down. They kept swimming until they reached a passage which led to a room, it was basically a small but deep hole, with shelves carved into the walls. Every shelf was crammed full of objects and the girls recognised a lot of them as belonging to them or one of the other starkids.

"Hey look!" Jaime said swimming over to pick up a little music box that had caught her eye. She opened it and to her surprise recognised the tune immediately.

_"Look at me with my pigtails so tight, I think that I might explode. Right! Look at me with my arms in a twist not alarming I missed the right road"_ She sang remembering when Joey had first pitched the idea.

_"It's not to late to turn around and find a better way"_ Devin joined in easily remembering the words

"_It's not up to fate to lay the groundwork for a better day"_

_"You gotta shake it up let your hair down darlin'! You really need to unwind" _Tessa jumped in, though she didn't quite remember how she knew the song.

_"I gotta step it up cos' my life is calling me on the other line"_

_"Its time to start over and today is like the first day of the year, so get that chip off my shoulder coz it's weighing me down and keeping you right-"_ They all sang together before being cut of by Lily, non of them had seen her as she followed them down into the grotto.

"What are you doing?! That's a hoo-mon thing! You can't do that! And what's all this stuff? Is this hoo-mon too?" She said grabbing one of the many framed photos that seemed to be everywhere. This one was of Tessa and JoMo.

"We... Um we..."

"Wait... Thats you!" She said looking from Tessa to the photo bewildered. "A-and you're with a hoo-mon!" She gasped staring at the photo.

"Lily we can explain! We just found this place! We thought the music was cool so we decided to sing what's wrong with that?"

"Everything! If dad finds out were all going to be under castle arrest! You can't come back here anymore, ever! I will kill you if you tell! We have to get out of here now!" Lilly shouted as she swam away, dropping the photograph to the sea floor, where Tessa swam over to it and picked it up.

"That's him isn't it?"

"Yeh, do you remember anything else about him now?"

"Yeh... I'm gonna keep it with me, the picture I mean. Maybe having a few photos of us all might help me hold on..." She said, also grabbing a picture of her friends after Starship and one of them all at leaky con.

"DEVIN! DEVIN IS IT HAPPENING AGAIN?!"

"What? Jaime what's wrong with her?" Tessa said looking panicked

"She passed out, she's traveling to one of the other story's.

"Should we leave her here?"

"Well we can't swim with her so... Maybe we should stay here"

"Yeh, I guess..." Jaime said, sitting down for a long wait, Tessa swam around looking at various objects before finally settling down on a shelf next to a black and white hat of an animal hat she didn't recognise.


	11. Okay

**Yay! Jarren! The longer chapters are staying by popular damand although this one is a little shorter than the last. Please please please leave a review telling me what you think and who you want to see next! Also the song is The Silly Song by Carrie Hope Fletcher- IWannaBe**

Darren found himself in a wood, he also saw a white horse tethered next to him. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing some kind of awful red prince costume, it had a gold crest on it and when he looked close he saw the horse had the same one.

"What in the name of dead god is going on here? Where the hell am I? Jules! Joey! Lo!" He walked over to the horse and patted it uncomfortably. "Hey boy, what am I supposed to do with you?" He untied it from the fence and held tight to the rains thinking it might be the quickest way out of the wood, only for the horse to charge off, knocking him onto the ground and pulling the rains out of his hands.

"Hey! Come back here! Stupid horse!" He shouted chasing after it only to stop dead in his tracks when her heard singing.

"The birds and the bees singing in trees

Making me feel like I'm a butterfly

Flying so very high"

He knew that voice, it was the beautiful voice that he hardly ever go to hear because it's owner didn't think it was beautiful, he knew the song too, him and Julia made it up on one of the last summer days in collage, they were sat on the grass during free period and he was messing around strumming his guitar, she started to absent mindedly make up words and it just sort of turned into a song. Only two people knew that song and he found himself running towards the other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Julia had gone to bide her time in the wood just like they told her to and she had to admit, it is very beautiful here, all sunshine and there were tons of butterflies. It reminded her of the lazy days when they were in collage, she soon filled her basket and as she still had time to kill she sat down on a rock in the sun and started to sing to herself.

"The birds and the bees singing in trees

Making me feel like I'm a butterfly, flying so very high

Holding my breath as I looking down at the world

And the ocean blue has waved at you hoping that you're holding a lovers hand, writing you're names in sand

Building a castle where you can live with you're girl

Because I can see that I may be falling so swiftly for you

So if I'm a butterfly will you be a butterfly too?"

Darren came into the clearing about half way through her song without her noticing and decided the time was right to make his presence known, and what better way to do just that than through song!

"The birds and the bees singing in trees

Making you feel like you're a butterfly, flying so very high

Holding your breath as you're looking down at the world

And the sparkling sea has waved at me hoping that I'm holding a lovers hand, writing our names in sand

Building a castle where I can live with my girl

Because I can see that I may be falling so swiftly for you

So if you're a butterfly I will be a butterfly too"

"Darren!" She yelled, spinning around and throwing her arms round his neck "You remember!"

"Of course I remember, Julia it was one of the best days of my life!" It was the day he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out and even though they broke up when he left for glee, he never stopes loving her, they were too young to handle a long distance relationship when he went to LA but now that he was back, he found himself wanting things to be good between them again, he wanted his Jules back.

"No Darren I meant... Wait it was?"

"Yeh! Of course, Julia that was the first time I admitted to myself that I'm in love with you!"

"Wait in love, as in present tense?"

"Well... Umm..."

"Cos I'm in love as in present tense too"

"Really?"

" Yes, so everything will be okay" She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Always"

"Maybe always can be our okay" He smiled at the reference

"Julia, we don't need always, okay is wonderful"

"Darren, please just kiss me"

"Oh okay" He laughed before complying. Even though he still had no idea where he was, what happened or how it happened but right now this was perfect, he was stood here in some beautiful clearing with the love of his life, it was like something from a fairytale... And that's when it hit him, he was literally in his dream scenario. He broke away regretfully and stared into her eyes, creating a perfect blend of hazel and emerald, before asking her what the hell was going on.

"Um Julia, am I dreaming?"

"Why would you say that?" She asked rather disappointed at the lack of kissing going on.

"Because i'm in a perfect clearing in the woods with the woman I love, referencing TFiOS and we're dressed like Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty, it all seems a little to good to be true"

"Oh my dead god! I forgot you don't know! The necklaces, something happened, we got sucked into fairytale world. Devin is jumping between all of the story's, were ALL here, I'm Aurora Albain" She giggled curtsying

"Seriously?" He laughed raising his eyebrows "Well then I guess I'm prince Darren" He said kissing her hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance prince Darren" She said, struggling to stop herself from laughing.

"Rose!" Someone called from the cottage in the distance

"Crap! We have to play along, most of the others don't remember. Go to that cottage tonight, I'll see you there"

"Okay" He laughed, leaning down to kiss her.

"Stop it! I have to go! Until we meet again my prince"

"Farewell my princess" He said giving her one final kiss "Now I have to go find a horse"

"You're wonderful" She shouted as she started to back away

"You're okay!" He shouted again, and she knew it was the sweetest thing anybody had ever said to her.

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Okay" she whispered to herself as she approached the door "Everything will be okay"

**Aww! TFiOS references... (Did anyone else spot the quirrlmort link there?) P.S. I am aware Julia's eyes aren't really emerald but green sounded not good...**


	12. Meredith Stepien and the seven starkids

**I am so so so so so so so sorry about how long it took me to update! I had exams and then I tried to do camp NaNoWriMo (I stopped because it was actually making me write less!) this isn't even a longer chapter or anything its only like 1200 words but I'm off s school for six weeks now so I'm hopefully going to update pretty regular now although I'm on holiday soon so it's going to be harder to post... Also if your reading AVSS or team starkid and the battle of hogwarts I'm working on chew chalters for them too! Please please review telling me what you think, I'm dont get a lot of reviews and I really love them, they make my day! Thank you all for taking the time to read this and I promise I won't leave you again (Free tiny elephant for actually reading all this!? I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter)-IWannaBe**

"Mere, Mere are you ok? Mere wake up." Meredith felt someone shaking her, she could feel the cold ground underneath her, she slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light. Once she'd adjusted to the light she saw a familiar face, Devin Lytle! Her old collage friend was knelt down beside her, in a clearing that looked like it was from a fairytale

"Devin! What the heck is going on?"

"I'm getting really tired of explaining this" she groaned before recounting the strange tale once again. "We're in the stories, all of us, Denise is Cinderella, LoLo's Repunzel, Jaime's Ariel and Julia's Aurora, but none of us have any idea what the hell is going on!"

"Matt tried to kill me!"

"We're all possessed by whoever our character is, Tessa remembers a little and I remember but that's about it, he didn't know what he was doing."

"Is this a joke! Devin tell me the truth!"

"I am! We're all here, it's the necklaces, there's something wrong with them, remember the explosion, that happened for you guys too right?"

"Well... Yeh, but this is crazy! Where's Bri, he'll back me up on this"

"I don't exactly know... Brian, Darren, Dylan, Joey and Walker are all still missing..."

"And were stuck here"

"As far as we know. I'm sorry Mere, but your just going to have to play along, the label said-"

"Let the story's run their course, I know but does that mean I'm gonna have to eat a poison apple? Because that doesn't sound healthy"

"Mere, just do it okay, think of it like that game we used to play in theatre class, you can not brake character, no matter what is happening around you, you were always the best at that"

"You were pretty good at it too"

"I know" Devin laughed, she stood up and helped Meredith to her feet "Are you alright though? I mean you look like you've been through hell"

"Devin, one of my best friends tried to kill me, I ran through that whole forest, and you've just told me I'm stuck in a fairytale, I have just been through hell!"

"Point taken, now anyways lets go see who else is here" She smiled throwing open the door to a pretty little cottage behind them "Guys!" She yelled, Tessa, JoMo, Britney, Lily and Jim came to the door

"What" Lily whined "who's she?"

"This is Snow, her mothers trying to kill her and she's running away"

"She's pretty, she looks just like the princess" Jim smiled simply

"She is the princess you idiot, and if she stays here she'll get us all killed, her mothers the queen, sorry kid but if the queen wants you dead, you don't have long left" Lily told her bluntly

"You can't just throw her out! She's the princess, she still holds dominion over you even if her family has written her off in disgrace, and anyway she needs our help and we need to help her"

"I really don't have any power over you or anything, and I wouldn't dream of putting any of you in any danger, if you want me to I'll go right now" She said sweetly, attempting to slip into character, she turned to face the door and took a step towards it hoping her little act would work

"No! Don't go, ignore her she's just grumpy. As long as you pull your weight around here I'm sure you could stay"

"I mean yeh, the queen, s-she doesn't even really know we're out here, she'll probably think your already dead... Y-you know if we're lucky" Tessa stuttered, uncharacteristically shy

"Yeh! Ooh! You should have a code name or something, so we call you by name without anybody realising who you are!" JoMo beamed happily

"How about Meredith?" Devin suggested

"Yeh, that works. So is everyone agreed that Snow- uh I mean Mere can stay?"

"I'm- achoo!- okay with it if you guys are"

"I'm cool with it"

"I-It's fine... you know with me I mean... Im okay if you are"

"It'll be fun!"

"Ugh! If you guys want to get us all killed then I guess I can't stop you" Lily wined

"That's six... Where's Ali?" Devin asked, looking around the group to see only six people (not including Meredith)

"I know where she is, just give me a minute" Lily said walking over to the cottage and poking her head around the door "Ali, you have exactly 3 seconds to wake up and get your butt down here! One!... Two!... Three!..." She yelled, surprisingly loudly for her size "ALI!" She yelled, they heard groaning and footsteps slowly creaking down the old wooden stairs before a sleepy looking Ali appeared, still rubbing her eyes

"What? What did i miss?" She said looking around confused, her eyes coming to a stop on Meredith "Who's she?"

"That's Snow White" Devin said quietly in hushed tones

"She's the princess!" Ali gasped loudly "Your the princess! Oh my gosh! I can't believe that it's really you!"

"Shut up idiot! She's on the run" Lily hissed

"What?"

"Her mom finally lost it entirely, she's trying to kill her, why else would the princess be here?"

"Why is she here?"

"We're gonna let her stay here, at least until she can get out of the kingdom"

"We even get to have code names" Jim smiled simply

"We don't, but we are gonna call her Meredith not snow, snow sticks out a little you know?"

"Yeh, I get it but why is the queen trying to kill her anyway?" Ali yawned, seemingly undeterred by the fact that they would be harbouring a fugitive in their home

"I- Well I don't really know, it's all a bit of a blur really. Everything seemed normal, I was just going for a walk in the woods and one of my stepmothers huntsman attacked me"

"H-How did you ever get away" Tessa asked awed

"He just let me go, he could've killed me easily, all it would take was a flick of his knife but he dropped his dagger and told me to run and not to look back, so I did. I ran and I didn't stop unt I got here... Where is here by the way, because I ran a very long way and now I think I must be a very long way from home"

"You sure are Prin- Meredith, the castle is in the south of the kingdom near the sea, we're on the northern border over the mountains. They won't go looking for you here" JoMo

"We- No we can't be over the mountains, I just ran through the forest I never even saw any mountains"

"You didn't? Oh my gosh I've read about this but never seen it before I thought it was a myth." Tessa said awed

"What? What was a myth"

"The land moves, it shifts and changes if a person with there own magic who is pure of heart is in fatal danger, it takes them far away and guides them to someone who can help them to escape. There's magic in the earth and it must really like you to have woken up and protected you"

"See Lily I told you we couldn't just throw her out, she's magic"

"I'm really not, I... Well wether or not your story's true it would seem that I really need your help"

"We're here for you as long as you need it, so long as you help out a little you can stay"

"I still say she'll get us all killed"

"Shut up you, we said we'd help her and so we will"

"Thank you! Thank you all so so much, I promise I won't be any trouble"


	13. The Prince Is Giving A Ball

**Sorry this chapters a little shorter than the others, I've been away and I didn't time to write anything but its something that was kind of nessasary for the plot anyway so ill have a full chapter up soon, and yes I did that'd the deceleration but from the Rogers and Hammerstein version of Cinderella because THAT FILM IS AMAZING poleaxe please review telling me what you think - IWannaBe**

Devin tiptoed up the stairs to the dusty attic room, holding her ridicules night-gown up off the ground to avoid tripping up over it.

"Denice!" She hissed through the door, which looked to be falling off its hinges "It's me Devin"

"Devin? Where have you been? They said you were sick but It's like three in the morning" Denice whispered coming to the door and ushering her inside the tiny room. It was small and everything in there looked to be falling apart but apparently Cinderella kept it spotless, the two girls made there way over and sat on the bed to try and avoid making too much noise lest they wake somebody else in the house.

"Where have I been... Lets see, a tower in a forest, two woodland cottages and the bottom of the ocean"

"What?!"

"It's worse than I thought, I keep just passing out and waking up somewhere completely different. Deeds the others are here to, Jaime, Mere, Jules, and Lo"

"Where? Who are they?"

"Ariel, Snow White, Briar Rose, and Repunzel"

"On a scale 8from 1 to 10 how screwed are we?"

"11"

"This is really bad isn't it?"

"So far yes, everyone else is here too, somewhere in every story, but they're like Lily and Bonnie, they look like them but they behave like whoever they're meant to be so they're dangerous, Matt tried to kill Meredith. So far I've seen Bonnie, Lily, Britney, JoMo, Jim, Ali and Matt, I think that's it... Oh wait Tessa's here too and she remembers a bit too, it's really weird thought its like she's having her whole life erased from her head, she forgets massive chunks of her life and she doesn't remember being in the other stories."

"Oh dead god we're fucked"

"Pretty much"

"Go back downstairs"

"Why?"

"We can't do anything now and if one of them catches s we're really fucked, just go to bed and wait for a plot development"

"Night Deed's"

"Night Dev"

They'd gone into town to buy dresses or hats or something, Devin hadn't really been paying attention, but now there was some kind of huge commotion in the square, where they saw Joe Moses stood on top of a cart making, or rather singing, some great announcement to an assembled crowd

"His royal highness, Christopher Rupert, Windmehr Lademehr, Carl

Alexander, Francois Reginal, Lansalot Herman..."

"HERMAN?!"

"Herman! Gregory James, His royal highness, Christopher Rupert, son of her majesty, Queen Constentina, Charlie DaGermatrude, Gueenavier Mazy..."

"Mazy?" Bonnie laughed

"Mazy. Margarita... is giving a ball!"

"Mazie?"

"Mazie" He shrugged "Is giving a ball!"

"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball" The news spread through the crowd like wildfire until it reached Bonnie who immediately ran to her 'daughters'

"They've spread the message far and wide, the prince is giving a ball! They say he wants to find a bride, he may fid one at the ball!"

"I hope that he'll propose to me"

"I wish that he'd propose to me!"

"Just leave the hair and clothes to me, the prince is giving a ball!"

"What about me?"

"Why Cinderella of course you can't go!"

"But they said that all eligible girls in the kingdom are invited"

"You hardly count as a girl, your more of a slave and anyway you need to sweep the rafters or... Something"

"But what if I get everything done early?!"

"No! Why on earth would anybody want to see you in a ball gown anyway? And I don't really want to make his highness look at you or god forbid... Dance with you" Bonnie shuddered

"Please please please!"

"I swear to god if you do not shut your mouth then I will shut it for you! You stupid little girl!"

"I-I'm sorry stepmother"

"You should be! Just stop trying to inflict your opinions on the world and just do as your told"

"Yes stepmother" Denice said demurely bowing her head so that she didn't have to look into Bonnie's blazing eyes

"Now go home and... Clean something"

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

"Okay stepmother" She sighed, taking a step away from her before she heard a yell from behind her

"Devin?"

"M-Mother can I please go back with Cinderella... I fear I may be taken ill"

"Why of course dear, if there's anything you need just tell Cinderella and she will do it won't you Cindy?"

"Why of course stepmother"


	14. Flynn Walker

**I wont care if you skip the authors note this chapter, please just enjoy and comment and stuff! **

**Sorry sorry sorry I've updates in ages! I had some issues with data loss but I'm back now and I'm trying my best to get all the chapters re-written and fixed and stuff, but you'll have to bear with me because I'm adoring like 12 GCSE courses in two years so I have a ton of shit to do all the time, I swear I'm trying my best! Imma stop babbeling now so you can read! ahi hope you like it! :) -MagicInTheAir**

"Come on come come on!" Lauren chanted, leaning out of the window for at least the tenth time. She heard a low groan come from across the room quickly followed by a sharp thunk as she remembered she'd left Devin in her secret hiding place.

"Ow! Where am I? Wait where am I?! Someone let me out of here! Let me out!" Her friends voice got more and more panicked as she realised she couldn't sit up and that she could hardly move, there were a series of loud bangs coming from under the floor that sounded as though Devin was attempting to beat her way out of the coffin-like space.

"I'm coming! Dead god Devin I'm so sorry! I forgot to open it again" she said rushing over to open the secret hiding place again before realising that she had no way of differentiating between the particular knot that triggered the door and any other marking on the old wooden bed. "I- ill get you out as soon as I can"

"Lo! Let me out I'm claustrophobic!" The banging from under the floorboards got even louder and more desperate

"I'm trying!" She paused for a minute to try and remember something to mark the switch apart from the others, but the floor opened up on its own, without her touching anything. Devin sat up, only to hit her head once again on the underside of the bed.

"I guess there must have been another button on the inside"

"Ya think? How did I even get down there?!"

"Bonnie showed up! I had to hide you somewhere, turns out 'Punzie had more visitors than people think.

"Yeh well..."

"Oh shut up will ya, you got out didn't you?"

"Yeh... Had any other visitors of you know what I mean?"

"Nope, just Gothel, trust me I'm praying for a Flynn Rider right about now"

"Or maybe a Joe Walker" She laughed having apparently recovered from her trauma

"Shove off, I'm taking it as it comes!" There was a loud rustling noise somewhere not far from the tower and a panicked voice drifted up

"Is anybody up there! Let me in please I'm being chased by some moron on a weird horse"

"I told you so, Joseph Walker"

"Shut up will you" Lo smiled, smacking Devin and going over to the window "Joe?"

"Lo?! How did you get up there?! Actually where is there, where are we"

"We're in a book"

"What?! LoLo are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, and just look about me think about it, I'm blond, my hair is about twelve billion feet long, I'm locked in a tower in the middle of the woods and your being chased by a guy on a horse, what does that sound like?"

"Are we stuck in the middle of tangled?"

"Pretty much yeh"

"Should I understand this?"

"I still don't and I've been up here all day, I'm just running with it"

"Let me up then Blondie!"

"Only if you swear to stop calling me Blondie"

"What ever you say Blondie"

"Joe seriously stop it"

"Fine Bl-"

"If you say Blondie one more time I am going to slap you"

"How when I'm down here princess"

"Get up here then!" She laughed exasperated, stepping away from the window for a moment to gather up her ridiculously impractical hair

"Fine! Fine! If you insist... Eew! Do I really have to climb up your hair!"

"Shut it!"

"You don't think you could like invest in a ladder or you know a door"

"I didn't exactly plan this"

"Eww! Lo when was the last time you washed your hair"

"Oi! It's not exactly easy! I'm not used to being a fucking fairy-tale character"

"Just sayin' you've got a lot of split ends, maybe you should look after your hair better"

"Shut up and concentrate on not ripping my hair out!"

"Is that a grey hair?!"

"Joe have I enter told you how much I hate you?"

"Not since last week"

"Good then I hate you"

"No you don't" He smiled as he grabbed onto the window ledge and began to hoist himself up into the tower "Hey Devin, what you doing up here?"

"I'm really not sure, but you two however just might be our ticket home"

"Can't we just brake out, go to the castle and tell them that your the lost princess"

"Well." Lauren started, it did seem a lot easier than going through the whole story

"No. You heard what the card said, let the stories run their course lest you be filled with remorse! (A/N sorry again about the shitty poem thing) I do not want to tempt fate with this thing, you step a toe out of line and we could all be eaten by pterodactyls or something!"

"Na ah! Pterodactyls aren't real" Lo laughed like a child

"Neither are mermaids but I've been one today"

"Um... What?"

"Jaime's in the little mermaid or something I don't know! I'm tired of explaining this, all I'm saying is just don't mess this up, I actually want to get out of here at some point"

"Jaime's here too!?" Exclaimed Joe

"Yeh, Jaime's Ariel, Jules is Aurora- Sleeping beauty" she clarified when he looked confused "Meredith's Snow White and Deed's is Cinderella"

"So were all here then?"

"Yeh, did you say that Bonnie showed up Lo?"

"Yeh, she's pretty freaky in this world"

"You haven't even seen how she is around Deeds, it's awful seeing her like this"

"And you saw Tessa, Ali, Jim, JoMo... Who else?"

"Britney and Lily, and... Well basically everyone is here! And I think us getting out of here is up to Lo and the other little princesses to get us out of this, so why don't you two just get out of here and go find some duckie pub and do some shit with the tiara or whatever happens in tangled so we can get out of here!"

"Wait Wait Wait! Don't I get stabbed in the end of this movie!"

"Yeh but it's not like you die or anything, Lo will just cry on the giant hole in your gut and then you'll be all fine!" Devin encouraged, almost cheerily

"Yeh! Don't be such a spoil spot Joe!"

"Easy for you to say! Your not going to be the one with a knife through your stomach, that sounds like that hurts. You know like a lot!"

"Will you two just get out of here already! Before Bonnie shows up again"

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'll just slow you down with all the passing out and changing stories all the time, besides someone has to feed the panda while your away"

"Do I even want to ask why you all have a panda?"

"JoMo" Lo shrugged as though it were the most normal thing in the world, although at that point normal was relative

"Just get out of here!" Devin shouted, practically shoving them down Lo's hair, out of the window down into the meadow bellow before staggering over to the closet (not wanting to spend any more time in that stupid coffin thing) and collapsing into another hellish change, just about managing to shut the door so that she wouldn't be discovered.


End file.
